You and me against the world
by Soichiro Uchida
Summary: Le monde Shinobi est en pleine guerre et tous les clans Ninjas du globe se font la guerre, particulièrement deux clan. Le clan Uchiwa et le clan Senju de la forêt sont les plus puissants et illustres parmi tous ceux qui se font la guerre, mais jusqu'à quel prix? Mikomi Uchiwa et Akira Senju ne voit pas Uchiwa et Senju mais homme et femme. Chaque guerres à ses secret.


_Bonjour à tous!_

C'est avec plaisir que je vous accueil pour cette première FanFic en espérant qu'elle sera vous plaire, que vous prendrez le temps de réfléchir et d'analyser les situations évoqués. Ceci est ma toute première FanFic mais pas ma première oeuvre, alors partageons ensemble ce grand moment public!  
Je serais ravis d'avoir autant de critique possible, bonne lecture ^^

**Uchiwa et Senju, éternel rivaux depuis la nuit des temps. Nul ne se souvient quand à démarré leur guerre ni pour quel motif seul la haine et l'envie d'écraser l'autre guide leurs foi, mais il y a toujours des exceptions...**

**Les Uchiwa sont des êtres fières et arrogants mais c'est bien souvent se qu'apporte un trop grand pouvoir décerné à la naissance. Bien souvent trop émotionnel pour pouvoir gérer leur émotions ils réclame vengeance dès que se présente une occasion, surtout s'il y a moyen de se battre. Dans leur village tous se battent ou presque, certains forge les armes d'autres s'occupes des récoltes et de la chasse mais tous les membres du clan Uchiwa sont plus ou moins des guerriers d'élite. D'ailleurs la petite Mikomi Uchiwa âgé tout juste de 6 ans s'entraîne dur pour un jour avoir le niveau suffisant de rejoindre les guerriers Uchiwa. C'est une petite fille aux long cheveux noir et aux petit yeux sombre vif, toute fine mais avec un caractère de combattante. Les traits fin de son visage en fait une des plus belle petites fille du clan. Son rêve est d'être comme sa grande soeur faire parti de l'élite Uchiwa et terrasser des dizaines de Shinobi à elle seul! Mais Mikomi se pose beaucoup de question sur les terribles Senju de la forêt, pendant les rassemblement on dit d'eux qu'ils sont sans pitié et qu'il font pousser des arbres dans les poumons pour empêcher la victime de respirer. Elle en a déjà fait des cauchemars ou elle avait des arbres dans les poumons c'était terrible! Mais elle sait qu'elle n'aura plus peur quand elle sera plus grande et qu'elle fera brûler les méchant Senju comme du petit bois. Voilà se qui se dit chez les enfants mais pour les adultes les choses les plus terribles se disent sous les tentes de commandement et parfois les garçons les plus courageux vont écouter. Mikomi n'a pas d'amoureux mais elle ignore si elle est bien amoureuse du garçon qu'elle pense, Madara Uchiwa un des fils de Tajima Uchiwa le chef du clan. Mais elle ne peut jamais aller le voir car ils est toujours en présence de ses frères et quand il n'est pas avec eux il traine souvent à la rivière, mais aucun ne doit approcher les fils de Tajima sans avoir gagné le respect du clan. Alors Mikomi s'entraîne et joue avec les autres enfants Uchiwa sans trop penser à la guerre, elle préfère laisser ça au grand.**

**Dans le clan Senju les choses sont quelques peu différentes mais sans grand changement tout de même. Les Uchiwa sont de terrible pyromanes assoiffés de vengeance, ont dit qu'ils prennent plaisir à arracher les yeux de leur victimes après les avoir plongés dans un terrible Genjutsu pour que la dernière chose qu'il garde à l'esprit soit leur illusion maccabre. Akira Senju lui n'a pas peur des Uchiwa il sait que comme ses frères il est puissant comme la force des torrents et costaud comme les vieux arbres de la forêt. Ce petit garçon aux cheveux brun et court et déjà un solide gaillard pour son âge, d'une joie de vivre débordante il adore tous ce qui est physique et rien n'échappe à ses grand yeux marron expressif. Déjà 7 ans et il travail avec son père à la construction des bâtiment pour le clan, le petit Akira s'est entraîné dur à maîtriser le Doton depuis qu'il est tout petit. Question combat il préfère utiliser le katana plutôt que la hache comme ses frères et son père. Quand à la guerre lui il n'en a que faire les Uchiwa et les Senju sont des hommes et des femmes et sans trop grandes différences pour devoir se battre, mais les grands disent que les enfants ne peuvent rien comprendre à la guerre. Alors il continue à vivre sa vie de petit garçon au sein du clan Senju.**

**Mais voilà qu'un jour Senju et Uchiwa se rencontre, mais contre toutes attentes ils feront autre chose que se battre...**

Mikomi n'avait pas envie de jouer avec les autres aujourd'hui elle voulait se balader et explorer la forêt jusqu'à la frontière du village, même si c'était interdit elle prendrait son courage à deux mains et foncerait! Elle avait passé la surveillance des parents trop occupé à parler de la guerre avec les autres parents, quand aux gardes elle voulait jouer les Shinobis et tenter de s'infiltré. La petite fille n'eu aucun mal à se faufiler parmi les buissons, les gardes Uchiwa sont trop sur d'eux et c'est se qui leur fit défaut. C'était magique et en même temps effrayant! La forêt semblait interminable et plus elle s'éloignait du village plus elle se faisait un scénario de Ninja, elle devait fuir des Senju qui l'avait prise en chasse! Elle courait, sautait, esquivait et attaquait même les ennemies invisible! Mais si elle croisait véritablement la route d'un Senju? Lui planterait il des arbres dans les poumons? Elle préférait ne pas y penser et continuer son scénario imaginaire qui était bien plus passionnant.

Soudain elle s'arrêta net et resta caché dans un buisson, devant elle un garçon d'environ son âge courait droit dans sa direction. De quel clan pouvait il venir? Il n'avait pas d'animal de compagnie ça ne pouvait donc pas être un Inuzuka, il n'avait pas non plus de lunette de soleil donc pas un Aburame. Pendant son analyse le garçon s'emblait ne pas l'avoir remarqué il jouait avec un sabre en bois à battre des ennemies invisible, lui aussi! Il faut avouer que la petite Mikomi fut tenté de le rejoindre et de l'aider contre ses adversaires mais justement, contre qui se battait il?

« _Prenez ça!_»

Hurla t-il de sa voix d'enfant avant de planter la lame de bois de son arme dans le sol et de joindre les mains, il enchaîna ensuite assez lentement des signes de mains et de doigts.

« _Doton! Doryuujouheki_! »

Pour finir il posa ses mains au sol et un petit mur de pierre sorti du sol pour lui arriver à la taille. La gamine fit de grand yeux émerveillé par voir qu'il connaissait déjà le Ninjutsu alors qu'elle n'arrivait pas encore à cracher ses premières flammes de Katon. Ca n'était pas une vraiment une honte car les autres gamins Uchiwa maîtrisaient bien souvent leur premier Katon vers 10 ans, exepté les fils de Tajima naturellement. Le gamin au Doton attrapa ensuite une pierre au sol et tourna sur lui même avant de jeter la pierre en direction du buisson ou était caché Mikomi.

« _Je t'ai vu!_»

Cria t-il pour accompagner son geste

''_Comment a t-il fait pour me voir?_''

Se demanda la fillette avant de se précipiter hors du buisson.

Quand elle releva la tête le garçon accourra vers lui paniqué

« _Mince! Y'avait vraiment quelqu'un!_»

Il semblait si sincère et désolé qu'il tendit la main pour l'aider à se relever mais la fierté Uchiwa l'obligea à refuser son aide et à se relever seul.

« Tu veux dire que tu ne m'avais pas vu? Que tu as lancé cette pierre au hasard?»

« _Bah ouai_»

Affirma t-il en rigolant.

Il observa ensuite Mikomi avec ses grand yeux brun tandis que la gamine elle le regardait d'un air méfiant et rempli d'incompréhension.

« _Tu es vachement jolie pour une fille!_»

«_ Pour une...Fille? Tu n'aime pas les filles?_»

Elle semblait incertaines et se demandait s'il ne préférait pas les garçon

« _Non ce n'est pas ça! C'est juste que je me demandais à quel clan tu pouvais bien appartenir! Tu ne peux pas être une Uchiwa car de se que j'ai entendu la haine les rends moches_»

Le gosse se grattait le derrière de la tête avec un sourire d'ahuri sur le visage mais elle lui lança un regard de crainte et encore plus méfiante.

« _Et si je suis Uchiwa, que feras tu?_»

Le garçon s'arrêta de rire et s'approcha d'elle, glissant sa main dans une poche. Elle s'attendait au pire, de quel clan diable dépendait il!

« _Ca ne ferait rien je te proposerais quand même de jouer avec moi, en faite moi c'est Akira, Akira Senju!_»

Un...Un Senju? Un vrai! Bon c'était un model réduit mais c'était un véritable Senju de la fôret! Fallait elle qu'elle court à toute jambe et rentrer au village ou devait elle lui serrer la main et montrer qu'elle était forte, qu'elle était une vrai Uchiwa. Akira lui demanda son nom et elle hésita à répondre, l'insulterait il? Lui cracherait il au visage? A regarder de plus près il ne faisait pas peur et s'il disait la vérité le faite qu'elle soit Uchiwa ne les empêcheraient pas de jouer ensemble, elle prit son courage à deux main et attrapa sa main fièrement.

« _Mikomi Uchiwa du clan Uchiwa_»

Sa voix de petite fille tremblait déjà de fierté et d'honneur d'être née Uchiwa et elle ne le cacha pas malgré la crainte au moment de lui serrer la main.

L'enfant fit de grand yeux mais ne lâcha pas la main de la fillette il semblait juste, très étonné de voir une Uchiwa en chaire et en os.

« _Alors t'es une Uchiwa! Je dirais au copain que les filles du clan Uchiwa sont pas moche mais très belle!_»

Ce compliment la fit sourire mais pas trop, histoire de montrer qu'elle dominait le face à face!

« _Tu veux toujours qu'on joue ensemble?_»

Sans hésitation Akira donna sa réponse

« _Uchiwa, Senju quel différence? Nous ne sommes juste que des enfants, laissons la guerre au adulte_»

A cette instant Mikomi n'eu pas réussi à retenir un petit soupir de soulagement et d'étonnement, elle avait ses grand yeux noir ouverts et la bouche entre ouverte. C'était si bizarre se qu'il venait de dire, les grands avaient-ils déjà pensé à ça? Que les Uchiwa et les Senju pouvaient s'amuser ensemble? Même si sur le moment elle n'y croyait pas trop et qu'elle avait peur elle resta pour s'amuser avec le garçon Senju, mais si jamais ses parents le découvrait? Elle devrait jouer le Ninja au lourd secret! Ca lui plaisait bien cette idée et elle parti s'enfoncer dans la forêt avec le gamin à courir, sauter et combattre des adversaires imaginaires.

Ils jouèrent jusqu'à la fin de l'après midi Akira était tellement fort et résistant et Mikomi rapide et observatrice, il regardait souvent ses yeux pour voir si elle avait le légendaire Sharingan. Mais non elle avait toujours ses petits yeux noir si mignon et à la fois terrible! Pendant leur bataille imaginaire le Senju avait défendu l'Uchiwa en disant qu'elle était son amie et que les amis devaient se protéger, que la guerre c'était moche et que les Uchiwa et les Senju deviendraient amis! Elle était resté au sol le regardant devant elle les bras grand ouvert prêt à recevoir tous les coups pour elle. Mais qu'est ce qu'il pouvait bien dire comme bêtise! Uchiwa et Senju ami, c'était seulement dans leur jeu car quand ils rentreraient tous les deux dans leur village la réalité serait là pour les rattraper. Les Senju serait les pires êtres sur terre pour les Uchiwa et pour les Senju les Uchiwa les plus terribles entraves à la paix. D'ailleurs sur la fin elle était très triste elle se disait qu'elle ne le reverrais plus jamais mais elle ne pleura pas, elle resta une fière Uchiwa les poings serré mais il lui fit une révélation des plus surprenante.

« _J'ai beaucoup aimé jouer avec toi Mikomi Uchiwa et j'aimerais continuer à jouer avec toi, je suis souvent dans cette partie de la forêt même si on me l'interdit. Si tu veux tu peux toujours venir jouer avec moi ici_.»

Il accompagna ses mots avec un grand sourire comme à son habitude, pensait il vraiment que Uchiwa et Senju peuvent jouer ensemble? Et quand ils seront grand? Pourront ils encore jouer ensemble ou devrons t-ils se faire du mal? Elle préférait ne pas y penser car de toute manière elle n'était pas encore grande, elle n'avait que 6 ans et elle voulait rire et s'amuser. Elle accepta son invitation et se serrèrent la main une dernière fois avant de se dire au revoir dans la lumière du crépuscule s'infiltrant entre les branches et les feuilles.

La jeune Mikomi n'eu aucun mal à rentrer au village, comme d'habitude les gardes faisaient leur ronde sur d'eux même, elle se glissa rapidement entre deux maisons et le tour était joué. Elle était comme sur un petit nuage mais très confuse, tous se qu'on lui avait apprit depuis sa naissance n'était plus vraiment certain dans sa tête, les Senju étaient ils réellement aussi mauvais que le disait les adultes? Peu être qu'Akira était spécial et était le seul à dire que les deux clans pouvaient être amis. A son retour elle fut très vite retrouvé par sa mère qui cherchait sa fille dans le village entier et elle semblait inquiète mais en même temps tellement joyeuse.

« _Mikomi! Mais où étais tu passé ma fille!_»

Elle s'agenouilla rapidement devant elle le temps de lui essuyer le visage de la terre et autres saletés qu'elle avait sur le visage.

« Je te cherche depuis pas mal de temps t'as soeur revient du front, vient vite!»

« _Aya!_»

Cria la jeune fille déjà parti en direction de chez. Quand elle rentra enfin au foyer elle pu enfin revoir sa grande soeur chérie parti depuis 1 mois sur les lignes ennemies, elle ne la vu que de dos accompagné de deux Uchiwa encore en armure de combat. Mikomi s'arrêta brusquement et attendit sur le seuil de la porte les deux guerriers se retournèrent avant de l'observer de leurs Sharingan inquiétant. Même pour un gamin du clan Uchiwa les combattants du clan étaient vraiment effrayant, leurs Sharingan leur donnaient un air de démon si pénétrant que sa pouvait tourner vite en stresse. Mais heureusement sa soeur se retourna et afficha un grand sourire sincère à sa petite soeur.

« _Te voilà petite chipie_»

Dit elle d'une voix douce et rassurante.

Les deux guerriers comprirent qu'il était temps de prendre congés, alors que la gamine se lança dans les bras de sa soeur ils avaient déjà pris le chemin vers la sortie. Aya Uchiwa serra sa petite soeur dans ses bras tandis qu'elle soupira une dernière fois son nom le visage enfouis dans son cou.

« Tu n'as aucune blessure? T'es toujours la plus forte!»

S'exclama la petite avec un grand sourire

« _N'importe quoi! je fais juste se qu'il faut pour rester en vie_»

Dit Aya accompagné d'un léger rire.

Mais les retrouvailles furent courtes et la suite devrait attendre, un homme grand et sombre fit son entrée dans la salle réclamant la présence d'Aya

« _Aya plus tard, tu as un rapport à faire et je crois que tu détiens des informations importantes_»

Après quelques seconde à observer ses yeux ébènes elle se leva et caressa avec attention les cheveux de sa jeune soeur.

« _Installe toi je reviens_»

Dit elle avant de disparaître aussitôt avec l'homme, elle se retrouvait seul dans l'entrée de la maison à observer l'extérieur agités des rues.

« _Plus vite tu feras ton rapport plus vite tu retrouveras ta soeur_»

L'homme en armure qui était venu chercher Aya n'attachait pas grande importance au liens et se contentait de porter les armes contre les ennemies du clan, Aya soupira tout en marchant d'un pas rapide.

« _Tous le monde n'est pas comme toi à avoir perdu tous les membres de sa famille Kazu_»

La réplique de la demoiselle ne fit pas sourire le dénommé Kazu au contraire, il dévisagea Aya d'un regard noir.

« _Attention à se que tu dis, s'ils ne sont plus là c'est pour que vois puissiez continuer à respirer ta petite soeur et toi._»

« _Justement je crois que la guerre a assez durée il est temps d'y mettre un terme_»

Elle s'arreta et tourna le dos au Uchiwa.

« _Je suis entièrement d'accord avec toi mais pour ça il faut écraser ces vermines de Senju!_»

« _Je ne parlais pas de massacre mais de paix_»

Kazu fit mine de ne pas avoir comprit, qu'est ce que ses mots pouvaient bien signifier.

« _J'ai peur de comprendre_»

Dit il avant que la Kunoichi se retourne et lui fit face

« _T'as bien entendu Kazu je parle de paix, et par paix j'entend établir un accord et une stabilité entre les clans Uchiwa et Senju_»

Entre la colère et l'envie de rire le guerrier serra les dents avant de rejeter la ''proposition'' d'Aya

« _Une paix avec ces...Ces bâtard?! Aya réfléchi deux secondes notre clan n'acceptera jamais d'autant plus que Tajima a perdu deux de ses fils à cause des Senju, J'AI perdu ma famille à cause des Senju. Je m'oppose à cette paix la vermine doit être exterminé_»

Elle soupira à cause de la stupidité et de l'entêtement dont faisait preuve son frère de clan, elle termina la discutions tout en se remettant en marche.

« _Si vous aviez été moins stupide et que vous aviez optez pour la paix et non la guerre toutes ces personnes seraient encore en vie_.»

Akira était rentré en courant au village Senju toujours en débordant d'énergie, ça lui avait prit plusieurs heures de marches mais la forêt non loin du territoires Uchiwa était un terrain de jeu parfait. Une chance qu'il n'avait croisé que cette enfant d'ailleurs il avait gardé l'image de son visage en tête pendant tout le chemin, qu'est ce qu'elle était jolie pour une Uchiwa! Il avait hâte de le raconter à ses amis. Ce qui était moins drôle c'était que des guerriers Senju l'avait apperçu revenir de loin et l'avait ramené par le col au village, rien de bien grave en soit il avait juste prit une bonne engueulade et était reparti retrouver ses amis. Toutes la petite équipe était en train de jouer près de la rivière avec le peu de niveau qu'ils avaient en Ninjutsu, Akira arriva comme à son habitude en hurlant le nom de ses amis.

« _Hé les amis j'ai quelques chose d'incroyable à vous raconter!_»

Avec précipitation il arriva devant ses amis à moitié essoufflé

« _Toi t'es encore allez trop loin par delà les frontières_»

Lui dit un de ses camarades qui faisait une tête de plus que lui.

« _Mieux que ça!_»

La petite troupe curieuse demanda à leur ami de ne pas se faire prier et de leurs expliquer rapidement, discrétement ils se rassemblèrent tous ensemble et Akira expliqua sa petite aventure.

« _Je me suis aventuré jusqu'au domaine Uchiwa mais pas trop près non plus, vous savez que j'aime bien les coins d'aventure et là bas c'est le top! Je m'étais fait un super scénario quand soudain! Mes ennemies imaginaire me font face! J'ai alors créer un énorme mur de Doton pour les ralentirent et j'ai attrapé un kunai, ou plutôt une pierre en guise de kunai, et l'ai lancé dans un buisson et là vous n'allez pas me croire!_»

« _T'es fatigant à tout faire traîner comme ça Akira!_»

Tous firent un ''chuuut'' collectifs à l'attention du petit gamin qui venait de prendre la parle.

« _Et bien de ce buisson en sorti une fille!_»

Les camarades Senju intrigué par cette histoire n'en revenaient pas

« _Une fille?!_»

Tous se mirent à poser milles question à Akira, était elle jolie? De quel clan venait elle? Est-ce qu'elle portait une robe ou une armure? Quel âge avait elle? Mais il ramena très vite le silence dans le groupe

« _Mais ça n'était pas n'importe quel fille, c'était une Uchiwa! Et croyez moi les adultes ont tous faux! Elle était super belle et elle avait le même âge que moi, enfin je crois_»

La curiosité était monté d'un cran mais cette fois ci accompagné de crainte et de peur. Avait il bien fait de leurs dire?

« _Une fille Uchiwa?! Mais elle n'a pas cherché à te carboniser ou pire! Te manger?!_»

Il dit non avec la tête avant de rétablir l'ordre parmi ses amis.

« _Rien de tous ça! Elle était forte et gentille, croyez moi j'ai joué avec une Uchiwa! Et peu être que je vais la revoir_»

Akira avait le sourire jusqu'au oreilles limite mais ses copains ne comprenaient pas son enthousiasme.

« _Si tes parents savent ça tu seras puni de sortie jusqu'à la fin de ta vie Akira! Il ne faut plus que tu la voit, imagine que c'est un piège et que des adultes Uchiwa te tombe dessus_!»

« _Ahah vous savez que je suis un des plus rapides parmi les enfants du village, arrêtez d'avoir peur je vous dis que les Uchiwa sont pas si différent de nous_»

« _Mais pourquoi les adultes diraient toutes ces choses alors?_»

Malheureusement il n'avait pas la réponse mais ne se laissa pas endoctriner par les dires des adultes et de ses amis pour autant.

« _Mes amis je vais la revoir aussi longtemps que je pourrais et je vous dirais si les Uchiwa sont véritablement comme les adultes le dises!_»

« _Dit Aya j'ai une question_»

Les deux soeurs Uchiwa étaient seul toutes les deux à manger à la table de la cuisine sans leur parents, leur père Kitai Uchiwa était encore en train de mener bataille et leur mère était occupé encore avec les grandes figures Uchiwa. Ça n'était pas plus mal elles avaient un moment à elles pour discuter.

«_ Oui Mikomi?_»

La fillette se tortilla légèrement sur sa chaise se demandant si elle devait véritablement poser la question et qu'elle était l'état d'esprit de sa soeur.

«Et bien je me demandais, tu pense que les Senju et les Uchiwa peuvent êtres ami? Qu'ils peuvent jouer ensemble?»

La grande soeur fut surprise par les propos de sa cadette. Si jeune et déjà concerné par la guerre mais comment ne pas l'être sachant qu'elle prenait de plus en plus d'ampleur. Aya ferma les yeux et prit une profonde inspiration avant de donner sa vision des choses.

« _Mmh, Uchiwa et Senju ne sont pas si différent. Nous sommes des hommes et des femmes qui désirons simplement protéger ceux que nous aimons mais selon moi nous ne le faisons pas de la bonne manière. Au lieu de vouloir exterminer l'autre nous devrions tenter une alliance_»

Aya pensait la même chose qu'elle c'était formidable! Il y avait peu être espoir qu'elle et Akira puisse jouer ensemble sans se cacher.

« _Mais pourquoi il n'y a pas la paix alors?!_»

S'empressa la petite soeur de demander à sa grande soeur avec une détermination dans le regard

«_ Ça n'est pas aussi simple il y a des gens qui ne veulent pas la paix qui préfère faire la guerre plutôt que de faire une poignée de main._»

Après tous comment une petite fille de 6 ans pouvait bien comprendre à ces choses là, à une guerre don elle ignorait les horreurs.

«_ Pourquoi me demande tu ça? Quelque chose te tracasse?_»

Mikomi afficha un simple sourire avant de dire un non catégorique, pourquoi ne pouvait elle pas se confier à sa grande soeur? Elle voulait que les Senju soit les amis des Uchiwa alors il n'y avait aucun risque qu'elle se face gronder. Pourtant elle garda le silence par précaution, si sa soeur avait raison elle lui dirait pour sa rencontre avec Akira Senju. Le repas se termina normalement et la petite soeur pu jouer avec sa grande soeur sans se douter que le monde allait très bientôt changer ainsi que sa vie...

_Voilà un premier chapitre qui pose à peu près les bases et présentes les personnages principaux. Le chapitre 2 devrait bientôt suivre, en espérant que vous avez appréciés ce début ^^ Tous commentaires est le bienvenu tant qu'il est constructif._


End file.
